The identity and topographic localization of ocular inflammatory, degenerative, and tumor cells and their products in patient specimens are analyzed by routine pathology, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, microdissection and various molecular techniques including PCR, RT-PCR, and SNP. The application of cutting-edged pathological technology allows us to provide accurate pathological assessments of the disease, to guide us to select an appropriate therapy for the patient, and to better understand disease mechanism. In FY2002 we have continued and accomplished the following research: 1. Detection of Genes and Proteins in Ocular Lymphoma Cells: We continue to detect IgH gene rearrangemnts and vitreal IL-10 elevations being a useful adjunct for the diagnosis of primary intraocular B-cell lymphoma (PIOL). We found both the proteins and messengers of B-cell chemokines on RPE cells and the B-cell chemokine receptors on the PIOL cells, a possible mechanism for the PIOL localization between Bruch membrane and the RPE in the eye, which suggests targeting specific chemokines to treat PIOL. 2. New Pathology and Pathogenesis of Ocular Inflammation and Other Diseases: Using microdissection and PCR, we are able to detect various ocular pathogens associated with AIDS and diagnosed Propionibacterium acnes as causing endophthalmitis. We were the first group who reported teratoma-associated paraneoplastic retinopathy, abnormal neuroanatomy of the extraocular muscle tendon enthesis in patients with congenital nystagmus, and a unique pathology of congenital iridocorneal malformation in Rieger syndrome. 3. Experimental Models for Various Inflammatory Ocular Diseases: We continue to investigate the role of inflammatory mediators and cytokines in endotoxin-induced uveitis model (EIU). In collaboration with Drs. Caspi and Gery, several new modes of ocular inflammation were developed and published.